Hetashock
by Icy Rundas
Summary: On a plane ride to a second meeting, these countries end up in the water. Where the in the world does that building go? How in the world will these countries make it back? Who in the world will make it back? Fem!England, fem!Canada, fem!Italy, fem!Romano, fem!Japan, GerIta, RusCan, LitBel, possible FrUK and Ameripan. Please don't flame the randomness of my mind.
1. The Crash

Hetashock

Canada sighed quietly as she looked around the area of the airplane she was currently on. She had originally been seated next to her brother, America, and found herself grateful that she had found another empty seat to sit in; she rather preferred quieter flights and though she loved her brother dearly, would not have enjoyed listening to him talk the entire flight. The seat she would have been in was now currently occupied by a severely annoyed England, who was very un-amused at herself being stuck in the spot between France and America. It had been the last remaining seat on the flight, so the woman had been forced to either take what she could get, or wait another week for a new plane. She hadn't wanted to wait so long, so she forced herself to think happy thoughts as she sat between the two, trying not to tear her hair out.

The three were sitting a few rows ahead of Canada. Two rows ahead was occupied by Prussia, China, and Japan, the latter two not very pleased with their seating arrangements, but too annoyed with each other to say anything about it. One row behind her and to the right had North and South Italy and an extremely aggravated Germany, who had been seated between the two females to prevent Romana from strangling her sister. Canada hoped he made it through the rest of the flight without trying to jump out of the plane (or kill the two Italians).

She thought herself extremely lucky that she had gotten the seat she had and sighed again quietly.

"What is wrong? You are sighing a lot." Canada blinked a few times and glanced over at the beige-haired man sitting next to her.

"I'm just happy I'm not stuck where England is, eh?" she mumbled. "I'd much rather sit here with you and Toris." Lithuania turned at the mention of his name.

"Really? They're so exciting." Canada snorted.

"Exciting, yes. Sane…I wouldn't be so sure." The brunette smiled slightly.

"I think I'd have to agree with that."

"We are much quieter than they are, da?" Canada giggled.

"Oui. Much quieter." Russia pressed his lips to the side of the woman's head, drawing a smile from her. The three of them talked quietly until the heard a familiar, annoying, and persistent laughter.

"Kesesesesese~ Hey, Lith, you mind moving for a minute?~" Toris blanched slightly.

"…sure. I'll just…go talk to America for a bit." He stood up, vacating his seat for the albino. The man slid into the empty seat, slinging his arm around the Canadian woman. She resisted the heavy urge to roll her eyes.

"Hello, Prussia." He gave her a grin.

"So formal, Birdie. Got any pancakes with you?" Canada gave him a look.

"I don't carry pancakes with me wherever I go, Gilbert." The Prussian pouted at the Canadian's denial until he noticed Russia watching him. Prussia was annoying the Russian, he thought with glee. He wanted to annoy him some more, he mused as another grin slipped onto his lips. He reached over and pinched Canada's cheeks.

"Ow, Gil, that hurt," she whined. He just laughed and pulled at her face.

"Sorry, Maddie, you're just so cute~" He pranced back to his seat when Maddie batted his hands away and when Russia gave him a death glare.

"Am I allowed to come back now?" Toris asked. His answer was a mumbled mixture of "da" and "oui" as he sat back down in his own seat. Maddie rubbed at her reddened cheeks and Ivan slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him possessively. The three of them went back to chatting quietly.

And then suddenly…

* * *

Maddie was cold. Colder than she had been in a very long time. But her lungs…they burned. They felt as if they were on fire. She couldn't think right. When had she gotten under the water…? She couldn't see straight anymore, and dear maple, would that terrible ringing in her ears just go away? Oh, her lungs felt like they were going to explode! She forced herself to remain calm as she swam to the water's surface as quickly as she could manage with her heavy coat wearing her down, not helping much in the frigid water. As soon as she got to the surface, she let in a huge gasping breath, taking in as much precious oxygen as she could manage. Everywhere she could see, lay, in the water, burning pieces of something…

A few moments later, China surfaced a few yards away from her. She slowly swam over to him.

"Are you okay?!" she shouted over the mixing sound of the waves, the ringing in her own ears, and the flaming wreckage that floated all around them.

"What happened, aru?!" he yelled back.

"We bloody crashed!" a shrill, seemingly ever-angry voice shrieked from nearby. England was clinging to a piece of what looked like the plane they all had been on. Her glasses hung haphazardly across the tip of her nose. Canada breathed a sigh of relief; one of her "family members" was safe.

"Where's Papa?" she called out to the older country. England scoffed and pointed. Canada followed her finger to a building of some kind in the distance that looked, in her opinion, very similar to that of a lighthouse. There she saw France still in the water, holding onto the stairs. She also saw Italy and Germany, the former clinging to the latter in an attempt to regain some warmth.

"We should go over there too!" China shouted to the two women. England rolled her eyes, but complied anyway, not wanting to remain in the freezing water for very much longer. The three of them swam over together, slowly pulling themselves out of the water. Canada offered her hand to her father figure and he took it, almost pulling Maddie back into the water.

"Merci, my little Madeline~" he said as he hugged the small woman. She hugged back, shivering violently against the cold.

"W-Where are the others?" she stuttered.

"W-We can't find Prussia or fratella!" Italy stammered worriedly.

"America, Russia, and Lithuania are still missing as well," Germany added, holding onto Italy.

"Where is Japan?" China demanded. The dark-haired country poked her head out from inside the building.

"I am in here. I was exproring this prace," she said quietly. Canada quietly went back to the water's edge, nervously looking for any of the missing countries. She spotted some light-colored hair against the dark water and unzipped her heavy jacket, throwing it to the side and diving back into the water. She swam slowly over to the figure, her body having to readjust itself to the cold again.

"Al…Al, are you okay?" she asked, shaking him slightly. When he didn't respond, Maddie began dragging him slowly back to the building. "Dammit, Al, you're so freaking heavy," she growled out. When she got him to the stairs, England and France helped her pull him out of the water.

"She is much stronger than she looks, da?~" Everyone except Canada jumped slightly at the statement. She just smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you're safe. Where's Toris?"

"I-I'm here, Maddie," the shivering nation said from his spot next to Russia. Canada let out a small breath and laid her jacket on top of America.

"He'll be fine~" She nodded blankly and went over to stand next to the two of them. They all heard the pair before they saw them. Prussia and South Italy were arguing back and forth as they slowly made their way over to the building through the water and the still-smoking remains of the plane. As soon as South had made it onto the steps, North was clinging to her and rambling rapidly in Italian. Prussia gave them all a grin and his infamous laugh; he was perfectly fine.

Now all the group was waiting on was for America to wake up.

"What's wrong with him? Why won't the moron wake up?" Japan strode back over.

"I think I can herp." She got closer to his face. "McDonard's ran out of hamburgers," she said quietly. The effect was immediate. No sooner than the words had left her lips, America was up, yelling about the loss of burgers. The rest of the group just gave each other looks. It was quiet for a moment, and then Germany cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I think we should all move into the building to block out the cold. Japan, what did you discover inside it?" The quieter country looked off.

"You wirr not rike it." The countries looked back and forth at each other and then jointly moved slowly into the building's opening. It was dark inside until they approached. Then the lights turned on immediately, revealing the contents of the room. Right in the center was a huge red banner with gold lettering that held the words "No gods or kings. Only man", under a large statue of some man. Behind it lay a set of stairs. The group looked around the room, following the stairs downwards. The stairs kept descending until they reached another room. Inside this room was a large, round, metal…thing.

"Ve, Germany, what is that?" Italy questioned curiously. The blonde studied the object for a moment.

"I think it's a bathysphere," he replied.

"A bathy-what-now?" America asked.

"Bathysphere…it's for travelling under the water…" England answered with an annoyed frown. The group got quiet again for a minute. The one to speak up was Romana.

"Well, are we going are not? We can't stay here forever," she snapped. Most of the group murmured in agreement and they all slowly piled into the round, metal container. It was a tight fit for the twelve of them, but the bathysphere managed to fit them all. Germany pulled the lever…and the bathysphere slowly descended into the water.

(( A.N. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase forgive me for making this suck so muuuuuuuuch. I am so sorry. .-. ))


	2. Rapture

Hetashock 2

As the bathysphere traveled through the water, all that could be heard was the whirring of the gears making it move. As it descended further and further into the dark water, all twelve countries watched through the glass. They passed statues as they went down past markers that told them they were at ten fathoms, and then eighteen. Not soon after they had passed the "18 Fathoms" marker, a screen fell over the glass, making Italy squeak in surprise and jump into Germany's arms, almost knocking him into his brother, Prussia. A movie of some kind began to play, featuring a man and a woman on the screen and the words "Fire at your fingertips! Incinerate. Plasmids by Ryan Industries." The twelve countries watched the screen, transfixed. Then a man in a chair popped onto the screen.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question," he started.

"Who the hell is this douche?" America mumbled loudly, causing England to smack him upside the head and hiss at him to be quiet. America just flinched and fell quiet again.

"Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" the man continued. "'No', says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor'. 'No', says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God'. 'No', says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone'."

Now it was England's turn to speak up. "What the bloody hell is this idiot blathering on about…?" she murmured with a frown as the man on the screen continued.

"I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose _Rapture_." As the man ended his speech, the screen lifted, showing the countries inside the water outside their bathysphere once more. But this time…there was something more for them to look at than just water. Much more…

Romana flinched slightly as a squid swam right past them, towards what looked like…a vast city…under the ocean's surface. The countries closest to the glass had their faces pressed up against it in awe, and the others watched from behind them. The man began speaking again, but they occupants of the bathysphere were too engrossed in watching what was going on outside in the water, they did not even hear him.

"Zhis is…so _awesome_…" Prussia mumbled breathlessly, his hands pressed to the cool glass. They bathysphere carried them over glass tunnels and past more statues as it made its way towards its destination. An extremely large whale swam under them, calling out as the metal orb carrying the twelve countries moved overhead it. The quiet was then broken again by someone speaking…but it wasn't any of the countries. All heads turned to the source of the noise; two men, speaking on a short-wave radio that hung on the side of the wall. The frequency wasn't quite right, so they mostly just heard garbled voices with a few clear words here and there. The words "plane, crash, quick, and splicer" could be heard through the small radio, and the countries began to drift their attention back to the city under the water.

Too soon for the enraptured countries, the bathysphere began to dock, rising up and up through the water. A poster like the one that had been on the screen earlier was posted on the tunnel as they ascended, but that one displayed something called "Telekinesis" and the words "Mind over Matter". Since all they had to look at now was darkness while the bathysphere was rising out of the water, when the radio began to relay more words, the group listened more closely. The man they were hearing was speaking about _them_. When the bathysphere finally came to a halt, the group of twelve peeked out through the glass to see the man that had been speaking standing not too far away. And then…there was someone else there, too. A woman, it looked like. And the man was scared of her, it seemed. He kept backing away as she kept coming closer to him.

"I didn't think I was trespassing," they heard him say as he kept backing up.

"Just don't hurt me," he pleaded. "Just let me go!" They all watched in confusion. Then, their confusion turned to horror when the woman suddenly flew forward, slashing at the man's stomach with what appeared to be curved hooks on her hands. Italy let out a frightened squeal and turned away immediately, hiding her face in Germany's chest. He watched with wide eyes, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Romana grabbed onto Prussia's sleeve, holding it tightly and staring at what was going on with a blank, frightened look on her face. Prussia just watched on blankly. England, as she was the closest to the glass, backed up into France and America, who were both standing behind her. America set one of his hands on her shoulder and his other hand on Japan's shoulder, who was holding onto to China's sleeve. Canada backed up into Russia's chest, shaking slightly. He pulled her back into him as she blindly reached out for Lithuania's hand. She caught his wrist and held onto it. All of them watched in horrified silence as the woman then proceeded to more or less rip the man inside out right in front of them. As he fell to the floor, the woman finally seemed to notice the group of weary nations, almost pressing her face to the glass curiously.

"Is it someone new?" she mumbled. She watched them and they watched her. Then she let out a loud screech and jumped on top of the bathysphere. The movement rocked it slightly, and all twelve of them looked up.

"SHE'S TRYING TO GET IN!" England shrieked shrilly as the woman on top of their safe haven began to try to rip at the metal with her own metal hooks. The bathysphere was now rocking wildly in place as the deranged woman kept attempting to slash her way inside, still screeching violently. She must have gotten to some wires through the metal, because the lights inside the bathysphere suddenly blinked and then flickered out, leaving the terrified countries with no light but what was outside, which wasn't much.

Soon after that, everything went quiet, and the woman jumped back off the top of the metal orb, obviously not happy that she couldn't get in. She landed in front of the glass, glaring viciously back at them before stalking off to who knew where. The twelve countries stood huddled together in unified silence for a bit, trying to grasp what had just occurred. The short-wave radio on the wall began to sputter again, breaking the quiet once more. It was the other man that had been speaking.

"Would you kindly pick up that short-wave radio?" he asked. They looked around at each other wordlessly before Germany moved over to pick it up off of the wall, gripping it tightly.

"I don't know how you all survived that plane crash…but I've never been one to question providence. I'm Atlas…and I aim to keep you all alive. Now keep on movin'. We're gonna have to get you to higher ground." After that, the door to the bathysphere slowly opened and the twelve countries glanced at each other anxiously again, trying to figure out which of them would leave the safety of their small, metal orb first. England stepped behind America, pushing him a little.

"You're the hero," she mumbled. "Y-You go first…" He stumbled out, trying to regain his footing as he looked around apprehensively.

"I-I don't…see anyone," he said, turning back around towards the others. "I think it's safe for now." Atlas kept talking but now the countries were focused on letting themselves leave the relative protection they had inside their bathysphere. England anxiously stepped out behind America and France followed her. Romana took a deep breath and exited as well, attempting to look brave on the outside. Canada stepped out meekly after her, followed closely by Russia and a slightly shaking Lithuania, who both remained close to the blonde woman. At this point, Italy was absolutely refusing to leave the metal sphere, and it was taking both Germany and Prussia to attempt to coax her out.

It took both of them quite a while to do it, but the pair of them finally managed to get the extremely frightened Italian out of the bathysphere. All twelve countries were glancing around the small area. Though the windows, more of the city could be seen, and on the ground lay several picket signs bearing phrases like "Ryan doesn't own us" and "Rapture is dead". There was a staircase up ahead, and over it, a single, flickering light.

"T-That's never a good thing in the movies…" America mumbled as the group began to move toward it; it was the only way to go. Italy was whimpering quietly and clinging to Germany's arm as they walked closer and closer to the stairs.

"So…who wants to go first?" Prussia asked with a nervous grin. It was quiet for a bit before anyone answered.

"I'll go first, da?~" And with that, the large country strolled casually up the stairs, leaving the others behind. Canada let out a squeak and followed him quickly, prompting the others to begin moving as well. Another light bulb above them suddenly shattered, causing Italy to squeal loudly and hide her face in Germany's arm. The whole room they had entered was in ruins, all kinds of debris lying all over the floor. As they group approached some kind of blockade, the deranged woman dropped down from the ceiling without warning, snarling at them all. Just as suddenly, a bright light flashed onto her and some kind of a robot flew after her, spraying her with bullets. She shrieked indignantly and ran off, climbing up to the ceiling again and disappearing. The countries just watched silently, all of them wondering just what the hell they had walked into.


End file.
